rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Flora
'''Lucy Flora '''is the sister of Nazreen and Treanna. She is role-played by Skyebreeze. History Lucy is the middle daughter of Mrs. Flora, a dark flower spirit, along with eldest sister, Nazreen and youngest sister, Treanna. Unlike her family, Lucy was friendly and wanted to do good things for others. Her mother had Lucy locked up constantly for disobeying and defying the family rules, which were to bring harm to others. One day, she managed to get out and bumped into a boy named Alan. Alan was immediately interested in the young lady, but he noticed that his brother, who was blinded some time ago, wanted to experience the world outside Avalon. Alan promised that he and her will meet again someday and left with his brother, since he refused to let his blind brother go alone. Her sister, Nazreen discovered where she was and brought her back to the family home, where she was locked up again for not hurting anyone again. Lucy would try to convince Treanna to not follow Nazreen or their mother's path, but Treanna refused and looked up to their eldest sister. Nazreen eventually left Avalon, so she can spread her dark flowers upon the world, leaving Mrs. Flora and Treanna to keep an eye on Lucy. Many years later, Mrs. Flora suddenly passed away, which for Lucy, it meant freedom for her to be herself and escaped her little sister and fled to a different part of Avalon. While traveling on Avalon, she encountered Alan again and his brother, Kilian. The twins were back on Avalon, visiting their parents and they brought along two friends, Stephen and Fran, who encountered her older sister, who is now servant of Pitch. During the time of twins' visit, Lucy got along with everyone in the household and left Avalon with the twins, so she can experience and be with Alan. After learning from Nazreen that their late mother was the one who blinded Kilian, Lucy wanted to make things right and set off with several friends to find a artifact called the Golden Starfish, which can grant wishes of healing. After locating it and retrieving it, the group managed to return and sure enough, the artifact's powers restored Kilian's sight. Relationships Alan Airell *Lucy's love interest. Met before Alan and Kilian left Avalon for the first time and after many years reunited. She and Alan started a relationship since she came to Scotland with him and his brother. Kilian Airell *Alan's twin brother. Kilian's blindness was one of the reasons, Lucy refused to be evil like her family; she didn't want to hurt anyone. Determined to make it up for what her late mother had done to him, she located an item that can give him back his lost sight. Nazreen *Eldest sister. Nazreen has always been a bully to Lucy, since she was goody-two shoes, unlike the rest of the family. Whenever they meet, Nazreen wants to do something horrible to her sister, making Lucy absolutely terrified of her. Treanna *Youngest sister. Lucy has attempted many times to convince her little sister to change her path to good, but Treanna refuses to listen. Trivia *Lucy means "Light" in Latin *She is part of a shipping, AlanXLucy. Category:Skyebreeze Category:Females Category:No Center Category:Good Category:Siblings